Tourist Attraction
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Dorcas is on a trip with her fellow university peers to Spain, where she meets a friendly businessman who shows her the meaning of a foreign romance.


**A/N - I had been looking through some old stories and found this gem in my piles of papers. I knew I had been intending to put a Hetalia fanfic on here, but I didn't know which country to start with so I decided to post this one after quite a bit of revising. It still might suck since it was my first Hetalia fanfic.**

 **Another note, the Spanish used was translated from Google Translate, so some sentences may not be totally accurate. The French, however, is all me. 7 years of French class should pay off haha. But other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The weather was beautiful, and everyone was enjoying the sun, especially Dorcas, who was snapping pictures with her friends. Currently, she was a trip with her fellow university students in Spain. They were currently in Barcelona, visiting the Sagrada Família, which Dorcas was attempting to capture every aspect of. She was a history major at her local university, and _loved_ to learn about different cultures, especially Spanish culture. To her, the world seemed so colorful and vibrant, with her variety of people to match.

As the nineteen-year-old continued taking pictures, she didn't realize that she captured the attention of a native: a businessman who was taking a break from work. He watched as she lit up at each detail of the structure, finding her awestruck expression endearing.

 _"Hola, señorita._ I see that you are very interested in the architecture."

Dorcas nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his smooth voice, almost dropping her phone. "Oh god, I'm that obnoxious about it, huh?"

He chuckled. "No. Actually, it's quite nice. You're paying attention to detail, _sí?"_

"Yeah..." She turned to face the man, not expecting to find a handsome face near her. Tanned skin, beautiful forest green eyes, only standing out against his wavy chestnut locks. She had to snap out of her reverie in order to properly answer him. "Yeah, I love architecture, but not as much as history."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Spanish culture and history happens to be my favorite. You can ask anyone that knows me. It's ridiculous."

"I doubt I would find it ridiculous. I mean, you're far more better than all the tourists I've seen. They don't show any appreciation for the creation they visit, nor do they care for its story."

"I completely agree with you."

"Where else have you visited?"

"Not many places, actually. I've only visited Parc Guëll, but that's it. There's so much I wanna see, but not enough time."

"Aww...I would love to show you around, but since we only just met..."

"It's just not right."

 _"Exactamente."_

"Dorcas! Come on!" someone shouted.

She groaned, wishing to stay. "Fuck my life..."

"Heh, gotta go, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it was nice speaking with you. If you get the chance, go to the Palau de la Mùsica Catalana. You look like a music lover, so I'm certain you will love it."

"I will, thank you."

 _"De nada."_ He watched the teen join her group, sighing as he realized that he may never see her again. "And she was so cute, too."

* * *

That evening, Dorcas was sitting alone in a restaurant, waiting for her boyfriend. After waiting for a good half hour, she realized that he wasn't going to show up, leaving her in a foul mood. She was just going to order her food, eat, and leave, then binge on movies and whatever ice cream she could get her hands on. What she didn't expect was to hear that familiar smooth voice from earlier.

"Oh, sweet jesus!"

The man laughed, raising his hands in surrender at her startled glare. _"Lo siento,_ I didn't mean to scare you again."

"It's alright, I guess," she mumbled.

He didn't like that tons of voice. What happened to the cute girl he met earlier? _"¿Que pasa?_ Why are you sitting all alone?"

"My boyfriend stood me up."

"Oh...I'm so sorry. May I join you?"

"Knock yourself out. Got nothing better to do."

He sat down. "I really am sorry about that. That's not a very good boyfriend. He didn't contact you?"

"Not a single text."

"Tell you what, tonight, you forget about him. I'll be your date."

Her eyes widened at that. "Wow...that's actually pretty clever..."

"What?"

"Taking advantage of a girl's loneliness.'

'No! I don't mean to take advantage of you. I just want you to have a better evening."

"I was kidding."

"Oh. That wasn't very nice."

"I'm pretty sassy and sarcastic when I'm upset."

"Well, let me change that. I'll be your date for tonight. Okay?"

"Sounds good." The two ordered their meals and began their conversation. "I never got your name."

"Oh! My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

"I'm Dorcas Moises."

"That's a Portuguese last name."

"Yeah, half my family's from Angola."

"And the other half?"

"Congo. Democratic Republic."

"Do you speak Portuguese?"

"A bit. African Portuguese. I also speak African and European French, as well as Lingala, the main language of Congo."

 _"¡Asombroso!_ I actually have a friend from France. He would love to have a conversation with you."

"That sounds nice. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a simple businessman."

"Uh-huh, simple. Not when you're wearing Armani."

He laughed. "Okay, maybe not simple, but I am a businessman working at the large firm in the city."

"Bet it pays well."

"It does, but it's such a headache sometimes."

"Aww..."

"You?"

"I'm a university student. We're here on an educational holiday. Honestly, all my peers just wanted out of their classes and an awesome trip. Won't even put in the effort to learn."

"You can't blame them. I didn't do my work whenever I travelled. I always did it last minute."

"Bad habit."

"That I've broken."

"What were you doing here in the first place?"

"A meeting with a potential investor. He had to cancel last minute, as in as soon as I checked in. Then, here you are. I thought, 'this evening wasn't a total waste. I get to dine with _una mujer hermosa."_

"You really know how to make a girl blush."

"Of course. I believe in treating a woman right. She deserves to be coddled and spoiled by a doting and loving man."

"Okay, where's your girlfriend? She should be barging in here, yelling at the top of her lungs. Because I know damn well you are not single."

"Believe it or not, I am."

"How come?"

"I don't really have time for it. Why make a woman go through countless nights with a workaholic boyfriend or husband?"

"You could make time. Compromise. I do that all the time with mine..."

"But, it's not working, is it?"

She sighed. "No. Damn bastard could never make time." She looked at her phone. "Speaking of time, I should head back. We don't really have a curfew, but my friends will freak out if I'm not back."

"Let me take you back to the hotel."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the hotel entrance, and Dorcas stepped out of the car after bidding her impromptu 'date' a goodnight. However, she didn't make it away from the car because she found herself staring at her...boyfriend kissing another woman.

Antonio wondered why the student hadn't moved until he saw the couple before them, putting two and two together, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He stepped out of his car and went straight to the teen, pulling her right back into the vehicle. "I'll take you to my place." With that, he slammed the door, getting the attention of the of the young man and threw him a glare. Then, he took his seat and sped off.

They drove to a large villa in Ibiza, but the beauty was lost on the history major as she silently wept. Antonio helped her out of the car and led her inside where he sat down and pulled her into his lap, instantly silencing her.

"A-Antonio, wha-"

"Shh...it's okay. Everything will be okay." And she cried yet again.

"No wonder he was so distant. He was cheating on me."

"He doesn't deserve you. If he can easily hold another woman, he is no man at all. Only a little boy that doesn't know what he wants."

She buried her face into his neck. "I feel so stupid..."

" _No, no eres estúpido._ He is. _El jodido bastardo...espero que se arruine."_

Dorcas chuckled. "Do you always revert back to Spanish when you're mad?"

 _"¿Que? Sí..."_

"I think it's cute."

He laughed. "Thank you."

"Oh, you have a lovely home."

 _"Gracias._ I should let you change."

"I don't have any pjs."

"Don't worry, you can wear something of mine."

"Really?"

 _"Sí,_ but it may be a little too big. After that, maybe some movies sound good?"

"Yes, please." With that, Antonio left to change, and came back in a t-shirt and sweatpants while holding another large shirt.

"I don't really have any bottoms that would fit you."

"It's cool." She took the shirt and left to put it on. He was right, it was huge, but she didn't mind it. Neither did Antonio. He actually loved the way she looked in his clothes. He grabbed a carton of ice cream and the two cuddled on his couch in front of a movie. As the movie played, the two noticed how perfect their bodies fitted together. Her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. It felt...right.

* * *

Dorcas woke up in an unfamiliar yet comfortable bed. She lied there collecting her memories when she remembered what happened the night before. She found herself alone in the room and decided to head down. What she didn't expect was to find Antonio shirtless and setting a mug of coffee on the dining table, which was already occupied with a five-course meal of breakfast.

"Ah, _buenos dias, belleza durmiente."_

"What's all this?"

"Breakfast. I thought you should start your day right."

"I still don't get why you're single."

He laughed and pulled out a chair for her. "Maybe after breakfast, I could take you to see the sights."

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be. I'm not working today, so I think a day out would be nice, if you'll join me."

Dorcas smiled, looking at her food. "I would love to."

 _"¡Estupendo!_ Now, enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

After breakfast and cleaning up, with a little distraction on Antonio's part (he just _had_ to hug her because of how she looked in his shirt), the two head to the hotel where Dorcas changed into her own clothes and notifies her supervisof of her personal day. Then, they set off on their own tour of Spain. They go everywhere, from the Gothic Quarter to the Parc de la Ciutadella. By the time they were done, it was late afternoon, so they decided to stop for lunch at a local restaurant.

"Man, there is so much to Spain, and we've only been in Barcelona."

"I want to show you everything about this country."

"You know...I might actually take you up on that offer."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Antonio!" a voice called. Thr couple turned to find two men, both dressed business suits, approaching them. _"Mon ami,_ how are you? I didn't know you weren't working today."

 _"Ja,_ you could've called us, and we would've gone out drinking," the other added.

 _"Lo siento,_ but this is my special day with this lovely lady."

"Honhonhonhon, you sly dog. _Elle est très mignonne."_

"This is the French friend of yours," Dorcas asked.

 _"Sí._ Sorry, they're...out there," Antonio sighed.

"Francis Bonnefoy, _mademoiselle."_

"And Gilbert Beilschmidt. Pleasure."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Dorcas."

"Oh, she is so cute," Francis squealed. "Can't you share?"

"No, not happening," Antonio grumbled.

 _"S'il vous plaît?"_

Dorcas only giggled. _"_ _Désolée, mais je suis avec Antonio en ce moment."_

 _"_ _Vous parlez français?"_

 _"Ah, ouais."_

 _"_ _Votre famille parle-t-elle aussi en français?"_

 _"Oui."_

 _"C'est incroyable! Nous devons parlons plus!"_

"Francis, we're on a date," Antonio protested.

 _"Ah, ouais? Merde._ Okay, we'll leave you two alone."

"We will?" Gilbert asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, we will. Hope to meet again, _ma petite chouchou."_ The pair left, leaving the Spaniard to heave a sigh.

"Sorry about them."

"No, they're cool. Actually, I like Francis."

Antonio grumbled at that. "Of course you do."

"I like you more, so no need to get jealous."

"I am not."

"I know that look."

"Fine, I'm a little jealous, but that's because _I'm_ your date right now, not him."

Dorcas giggled, and reached for his hand, surprising herself. "I know. So, let's enjoy the rest of our date, okay?"

"Okay."

"Dorcas!" another voice called, making them both groan and said woman to tense. She knew that voice.

"Oh no..." She turned to find her now ex-boyfriend running up to her. "Aaron..."

He looked between the couple. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like? I'm having lunch."

"Who's this?"

"None of your business. What do you want?"

"To take you back to the hotel. I was lookin for you everywhere, and here I find you with some asshole? Why?"

"Why were you with that woman?"

He froze. "Dorcas, that didn't mean anything, she forced herself on me."

"Aaron, I know a willing participant when I see one. You always lie, and I'm tired of it. We're done."

He growled. "No we're not. We're leaving."

"No, you're leaving."

At that, he reached for her wrist, but was restrained by an angry Antonio. "Listen here, you _hi_ _jo de puta,_ she said you're done. Don't make me kick your ass."

Aaron only laughed bitterly, raising his other fist, but was unable to throw the punch because of Dorcas. In a fit of rage, he shoved her back, causing her to onto her back, and Antonio swung connecting his fist to his eye, knocking him down. "Motherfucker!"

 _"_ _Pon una mano en mi mujer de nuevo, me aseguraré de que te quedes en el suelo."_ He paid the bill and took Dorcas back to his car, then sped off to his place. Inside, Dorcas was in his lap, listening to him grumble incoherently in Spanish.

"Antonio, calm down."

"No. Not when that _hijo de puta_ had hurt you."

"I'm fine, honestly. I wanna thank you for dealing with him."

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

"He couldn't hurt me if he tried. He would've been in the hospital."

He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. _"Idiota..._ he's an _idiota. Maldito bastardo..."_

"Um...what did you say to him?"

"I told him that if he ever lay a hand on my woman again, I'll make sure he stays on the ground."

"Y-Your woman?"

 _"Sí..._ too much?"

She sat in silence, deep in thought. Then, she turned so that she was straddling him, surprising the Spaniard. She then leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, a far more deeper and loving one. His hands were on her hips while hers found his hair. After parting for air, Dorcas saw the love and lust swirling in his eyes. "Do you know why Spain is called the country of passion?"

"No..."

"I'll show you."

He stood with her still in his arms, and carried her upstairs to his room. It was completely different from the room she slept in last night, so it was safe to say that they didn't share a bed last night. Antonio tossed her onto his bed, and quickly crawled over her.

It was that moment Dorcas realized that she was wearing a dress, and she didn't know if she should be grateful or curse herself. "A-Antonio..."

His lips crashed to hers, bringing a moan from her and feeding his desire. He wanted her to forget about that Aaron and only think of him. He wanted her to know that he will love her more than any man. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, followed by teeth gently pulling at it for permission for access. She whimpered slightly at the slight pressure but opened her mouth a little. Permission granted.

His tongue slid into her wet cavern, slowly and carefully coaxing hers to join his in a erotic dance. Tentatively, Dorcas followed his lead, their tongues passionately dancing together. When the tip of his tongue scraped against the roof of her mouth, she let another moan escape her, and decided that his silence was annoying. Boldly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, taking the lead. She explored the new territory, making sure she didn't miss a single thing. She even pulled the same trick as he, raking the tip of her tongue against the roof of his mouth. She didn't expect him to groan nor to nearly grip her hips.

He pulled away, taking her breath along with him and trailed hot kisses down her neck, suckling love marks onto her skin. Upon reaching a particular spot, he earned an especially loud moan. "Ah, that's a good sound," he purred. With that, he bit down, bringing another moan from his lover and sending a shock of pleasure down to her nether regions. His hands travelled down her legs, only to slip underneath the hem of her dress and slide it up and completely off her body, revealing mismatched bra and panties. Dorcas helped him with his shirt, simply sitting up and pulling it off of him before she decided to completely tear it off.

The sight before her was something she has only seen on television. He was a god in her eyes. Tanned, toned, and chiseled...and all for her. Her nails raked down his torso, admiring his pecs and abs, and absolutely loving the happy trail that led in the hem of his bothersome pants. "Oh god..."

He chuckled. _"¿Te gusta lo que ves? Es todo y solo para ti."_ Antonio was getting even more aroused than he already was. He already knew since the only he's gonna be able to speak was Spanish. But Dorcas didn't mind. In fact, it only made her even more excited. He didn't want to wait anymore. He trailed his lips down her body, making quick work at her bra, and then her breasts. The moans coming from the student were music to his ears, and he needed more. After properly loving her breasts, he made his way down to the very spot he desired. He hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly pulled them off watching as Dorcas' face flushed from embarrassment. Once they were off he leaned back and took in the sight of her fully naked body.

"A-Antonio...don't stare..."

He sighed contently, running his hands down her thighs. He was utterly captivated. _"Oh, Dorcas...eres tan hermosa..."_ With that, he dipped his head in between her legs, and flicked a tongue over moist folds. What he received brought out a gutteral moan from him. She _shook._ His tongue began lapping at her womanhood, feasting on her most intimate part, and Dorcas couldn't stop the moans. She tried to move away before the pleasure became too much, but he held her fast. His fingers found their way into her, stretching her walls, despite her not being a virgin. Another loud moan notified the Spaniard that he found her sweet spot, and he made it his mission to assault that bundle of nerves. He watched as her chest heaved as she was reaching her climax, her eyes nearly rolling to back of her head. She was _so_ close...then he stopped.

"You better finish," she growled.

He only chuckled in response and sat up to take off the rest of his clothes. Dorcas could tremble in anticipation at the sight of his manhood standing at attention for her, already dripping. He spread her legs so he could position himself. He pushed slowly into her, stretching her walls and moaning at the heat. It was an excruciating process, but it needed to be done. Once he was settled, he waited patiently for her to adjust. In only a matter of minutes, Dorcas shifted a bit, signaling for Antonio to move, and he slowly pulled out, only to quickly thrust in, bringing a moan from both of them.

 _"Te sientes tan bien, amor."_ He went deeper hitting that very spot he knew she loved

"An-ah!-tonio...m-more..."

 _"¿Te gusta eso?"_ He goes harder, leaning forward to intensify her pleasure. He kissed her passionately, his hands gripping her hips as he feels himself lose it. Her nails claw at his back, leaving fresh scratches on his tan skin. She was getting close and he could tell. _"No te detengas, cariño. Déjalo ir."_ The headboard slammed against the wall with each thrust, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He only focused on the beauty in front of him. He pushed harder, deeper, bringing out her most gorgeous of moans, and he couldn't hold out any longer. After a particularly hard thrust into her, her walls clenched his member in a vice grip as a delicious scream filled the room.

"ANTONIO!"

That coupled with her tight heat tore a scream from his own throat. _"DORCAS!"_

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as they calmed down from their high, and Antonio felt the exhaustion begin to settle in, forcing his body to nearly collapse. He laid on top of Dorcas, who was also pleasantly spent for their love making and they remained silent for a few moments.

"You're mine, now."

"Oh, now you decide to speak English."

"My brain was too busy focusing on you to even try to think in English."

She chuckled. "What are we now?"

"What do you think? We're a couple, aren't we?"

"Really? You want to be with me?"

"Yes, _amor. Te amo."_

"I don't need a translator for that."

"Well, how do you feel about me?"

"Didn't I already answer that?"

"I don't think so..."

She scoffed and pulled his face in for a kiss of her own. Sweet, passionate, and full of love. "I love you, too." She ran her fingers through his hair, sighing in contentment as she felt his fingers rub circles into his waist.

 _"Mi amor."_

 _"Mon amour..._ and to think we got here becauseof a tourist attraction."

 _"Sí._ It's funny. But, I'm glad. I wouldn't be in your arms otherwise."

"I know, which is why I'm glad I came here."

Antonio smiled, placing a kiss onto her chest. "Me too."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Hola señorita - Hello, miss_

 _Sí - Yes_

 _Exactamente - Exactly_

 _De nada - You're welcome_

 _Lo siento - Sorry_

 _¿Que pasa? - What's wrong?_

 _¡Asombroso! - Amazing!_

 _Una mujer hermosa - a beautiful woman_

 _No eres estúpido - You're not stupid_

 _El jodido bastardo...espero que se arruine - The fucking bastard...I hope he gets ruined._

 _¿Que? - What?_

 _Buenos dias, belleza durmiente - Good morning, sleeping beauty_

 _¡Estupendo! - Great!_

 _Mon ami - My friend_

 _Ja - Yes_

 _Elle est très mignonne - She's very cute_

 _S'il vous plaît - Please?_

 _Désolée, mais je suis avec Antonio en ce moment - Sorry, but I'm with Antonio right now_

 _Vous parlez français? - You speak French?_

 _Ouais - Yeah_

 _Votre famille parle-t-elle aussi en français? - Does your family also speak French?_

 _C'est incroyable! Nous devons parlons plus! - That's incredible! We must talk more!_

 _Merde - shit_

 _Ma petite chouchou - my little sweetheart_

 _Hijo de puta - son of a bitch_

 _Pon una mano en mi mujer de nuevo, me aseguraré de que te quedes en el suelo - put a hand on my woman again, I'll make sure you stay on the ground_

 _Idiota - idiot_

 _Maldito bastardo - fucking bastard_

 _¿Te gusta lo que ves? Es todo y solo para ti - Like what you see? It's all and only for you._

 _Oh, Dorcas...eres tan hermosa...- Oh, Dorcas...you are so beautiful..._

 _Te sientes tan bien, amor - You feel so good, love._

 _¿Te gusta eso? -You like that?_

 _No te detengas, cariño. Déjalo ir - Don't hold back. Let go._

 _Mi amor/mon amour - my love_

 _Te amo - I love you_


End file.
